Perhaps a Date
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Even Seijuurou can be a jerk when it comes to a relationship. Akakuro. Crossdressing. Sho-Ai.


**Perhaps a Date **

* * *

><p><em>Summary <em>: Even Seijuurou can be a jerk when it comes to a relationship. Akakuro. Crossdressing. Sho-Ai.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Inspired by One of Repetition sung by Hatsune Miku (Akakuro version) on www . facebook / Akakuro (Just get rid the spaces off). It is un-beta'd, you'll may or may not find some grammar and spelling mistakes, so please bear with me. Enough said! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Part I)<strong>

They were together.

It is an old long story. Back then, Tetsuya understood Seijuurou just use him as a tool for winning. Tetsuya understood it right from the start: when Seijuurou said that fake confession, his eyes said it. His twin ruby eyes did not hold any warmth in them nor did they have any sincerity. Yet, Tetsuya accepted him gladly.

Maybe Tetsuya was such an idiot, or maybe he was just desperate. Living so many years unnoticed, almost hidden from the rest of the world occupant's sight, his low presence is not a gift but a curse. That desperation for closeness conflicted with a fear people would deny him. And so Tetsuya remained untouchable and alone.

That's it, until Seijuurou came to his life and gave him a meaning to move on. Those three poisonous words of 'I love you' Seijuurou said did not matter to Tetsuya. Not at all. He let himself succumb to the lies as he clung onto the innocent belief that someday their relationship will be mutual and everything will be alright.

To say it was a huge blown when Seijuurou finally said he did not need him anymore is an understatement. In the end, for Seijuurou, he just a toy to pass time, a tool that could be used and thrown away. He was abandoned. Seijuurou would never looking back, let alone taking care for his bleeding heart. And so it was over.

* * *

><p>It is the second time Seijuurou comes to Tokyo since Winter Cup final is over. He goes there to fulfill his father's order to attend a business meeting in a high class hotel near Tokyo tower. The meeting goes smoothly. The older businessmen are proud while the younger ones— their age much less are about the redhead's, smile in awe as Seijuurou presents his fluent English speech about income and outcome of and the best strategies for Akashi Group to conquer international market. He is without a doubt an expert in this field even in the young age of sixteen. His captivated voice along with his sharp eyes easily hypnotizes everyone. Seijuurou bows slightly after he ends his speech. The sound of clapped hands resonated through the fancy room.<p>

But it is not where he wants to be, not what he wants to do, not the people he wants to meet. This is wrong. He is chained by the older Akashi's expectations to be the best at everything.

But that's okay.

He accepts it as a punishment after all. A punishment for breaking Tetsuya who later Seijuurou belatedly realizes is so dear to him. It's late, he knows. There is no use for knocking Tetsuya's door and asking him back. Because he has no rights to have that beautiful, untainted Kuroko Tetsuya after the whole fiasco had happened in their last year at Teiko.

And especially not after Seijuurou makes Tetsuya cry.

It is 8.22 pm.

Seijuurou pushes his sleeve down, hiding his expensive watch of diamonds and sapphires. He shifts his attention to what lies behind the dark window of the Mercedes he rides. There is still so many people littering on the street walk doing random things; families hanging out, friends laughing and chattering, lovers exchanging a peck on the lips or simply giving each other a-warm-gaze-Seijuurou-knows-too-well, all the while making Tokyo more alive than what his fragmented memories can offer. But this is getting boring. Instead watching the euphoria of Christmas Eve, Seijuurou is more interested in his own reflection on the cold and dark surface.

What he sees on the window is a face of a cold-hearted emperor. How many people has he crushed their passion for playing basketball before those icy eyes— which is currently heterochromatic?

Two different Seijuurous dwell inside one body. Each of them is unforgivable. Unfortunately, Tetsuya does not think so. He is too kind and too pure to hate him that much – which probably would make Seijuurou feels better if he does – but even with Tetsuya's forgiveness does not change the fact he and his other self are the villains—

"Yamada_-san_, stop the car!"

His voice is no more than what he usually uses to speak with everyone. Yet, the tone is the most urgent he ever bear.

Seijuurou immediately exits after the car stops. He stands with his eyes glue to a pink-framed window of a maid café before him.

Is that... no, is it even possible to begin with?

Seijuurou never doubts his Emperor eye before. But this... This is too miraculous to really happen.

Seijuurou tells the driver to wait for him. He adjusts his muffler and coat as he walks towards the maid café. He is sure if his teammates or ex-teammates are here, they would laughing their ass off watching him enters a place which is too girly. Ah, too bad, if they were, Seijuurou would entertain himself with torturing them.

"Welcome home, Master!" A brunette girl in a maid outfit bows and exclaims in sunny high-pitched voice. As she straightens her posture and sees Seijuurou, all of her enthusiasm disappears too quickly. Suddenly she becomes nervous and pale. She almost fails her own monologs to welcome a customer. Seijuurou barely suppresses a sigh. It is the effects he has on other people. It is his nature to frighten people even when he does not mean to.

"W-We've been waiting for you, Master! Are you tired? Hi... Hime_-chan_ will be your p-personal maid. Have a seat, please... And... And Hime_-chan_ will take care of the rest!" She bows again. Seijuurou can tell she lets out a big sigh of relief as he walks past her.

Warmth greets him once he is inside the café. He takes his coat and muffler off and gives them to another terrified maid by the door. Elegant classical music circulates around the dining area, and the low chattering of pleasant conversation dies down within a split-second as Seijuurou enters, all eyes focused on him with wary. The red head expertly ignores it. He decides to sit at the lone table near a love-shaped window. Moment later, a maid emerges at his side to present him with a cool glass of water and a warm hand towel, along with the menu, but Seijuurou barely acknowledges her. He's not going to have shitty-happy time in such place like this. Right now, he plans for calling the manager and asking for a certain...

"My name is Hime. I'm your personal maid.—"

...bluenette.

"—Is there anything I can do for you, Master?"

Seijuurou turns his head, what passes through Seijuurou's lips breaks the silence spell.

"...Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya blinks. He lifts his gaze from the floor and blinks again.

"Akashi_-kun_?"

Weird sensations knot his stomach and warmth seems to run all over his body. He double checks at the beauty before him. In a fleeting moment, he wonders if he's hallucinating. But his eyes do not fail him.

The maid who introduced himself as Hime just a moment ago is indeed Kuroko Tetsuya. His Tetsuya...

Dark satin fabric hugs his delicate body. The fluffy skirt barely covers his pale thighs. The corset-like cloth with laces hugs his slim torso which ends right above the chest area, showing the unblemished skin of his bare shoulder. Distracting ruffles against thin wrists. There's a tiny bow circling his swan-like neck. Wide aquamarine eyes and long, waist-length, semi-curly baby blue wig which is adorned with pretty headdress frames his oval face.

So angelic, so ethereal, and all Seijuurou can do is just stare, unable to wrench his gaze away.

"It's my part time job." Tetsuya offers him an explanation too quickly before Seijuurou can ask. Mentally slapping himself, Seijuurou forces his sight to the boy's face instead of wandering on certain parts of his girlish appearance.

"That outfit really suits you." Seijuurou says without missing a beat.

"I'm a guy, Akashi_-kun_. Your compliment is unneeded."

But the slight blush on his cheeks says otherwise. Seijuurou smirks.

"Is that so? I believe some costumers said it before."

"That's not your business, Akashi_-kun_." Tetsuya deadpans.

"Oh? How rude. Is that how you talk to your 'Master'?"

Tetsuya's lips goes tight. Clearly he is irked by the disadvantage situation he is in. He hangs his head, like a terrible slave-clash-servant waiting for a punishment.

"I am sorry for my rudeness, _Master_."

If Tetsuya were someone else he would say it between gritted teeth. Seijuurou can't hide his amusement.

"You're forgiven… at least if you give me a peck."

"That's against our policies and can be counted as public humiliation so please restrain yourself." Tetsuya says bluntly. "And may I ask if you have decided your order, _Master_?"

The redhead reaches for the menu, scrolls his eyes down. Ah, maybe he can play a little. After all, the chance to tease the bluenette is always the golden one. He then calmly begins ordering.

"Aah... I will have the _parfait au chocolat_... and a _mille-feuille_... and finally a hazelnut coffee."

"Very well, _Master_."

"You don't repeat my orders to check if what you wrote are right?"

Tetsuya, for once, gives the redhead his coldest glare. Seijuurou disguises his chuckle with single cough. For someone who loves Japanese literatures like Tetsuya, Seijuurou knows the bluenette barely manage to say an entire non-Japanese one or two sentence without biting his tongue. Seijuurou bets even Tetsuya is having absolutely no idea what the red head has just ordered.

The male maid in disguise eloquently takes his leave, ignoring him while Seijuurou himself smirking in amusement.

_'__1 – 0, I win.'_

* * *

><p>To be continued…(Hope it will only take for two or three chapters – at least – to finish it :D)<p> 


End file.
